Brandon XI Stark
King Brandon XI Stark was the grandson of Robb Stark, and the son of Rickard Stark. Brandon's father was the crown prince of the Kingdom of the North, but perished in 323AC, mere weeks before Brandon was born. Brandon would rule the North during both the War of the Exile and the War of the Burning Brand, and lead his people through the Crisis of the Claw. History Brandon Stark was born to Rickard Stark and Mariah Glover. Mariah was eight months pregnant when Rickard - a wild, unruly boy from youth - disappeared into the wilds of the North on a routine patrol. His body was later discovered; broken, mutilated, and surrounded by the corpses of the men he had ridden out with. Many suspected Skaggosi or Widlings, survivors of the War of the Bleeding Wall nearly fourteen years earlier. The culprits, however, were never found. Early Years Brandon is born in 323, an average looking boy of no great distinction. His grandfather names him Brandon, after his younger brother Bran who disappeared into the North during the War of the Five Kings. Brandon, as the son of the eldest son of the King, is the new crown Prince of the North. Childhood King Robb’s reign was fairly peaceful, considering the newness of the state he ruled, and though he had plenty of help, his grandson saw the effects of the crown early on. Constant fear of Ironborn rebellion, or southern invasion, weighed upon Robb mightily, and the death of his eldest child only furthered the burden. When Brandon came of age, King Robb held a grand feast in his honor, summoning lords from across the realm. The meeting also served a different purpose - to decide upon a bride for the young prince. Robb had not chosen a bride for his grandson - since he had married for duty, he felt it best his heir married for love. Brandon, being only fifteen, knew little of such matters. During the feast, the daughters of noble lords across the kingdom came in their finest, trying to win the heart of the young Stark. It was not until Lysara Royce approached, however, that Prince Brandon took notice. Already a renowned beauty at only sixteen, Lysara was every bit aware of the power she held over men. Knowing the benefits it would bring to her house, but also taking a fancy to the shy young wolf, the Royce worked all of her skills upon winning the young prince. And win him she did. A year later, when Brandon was sixteen, they wed. Reign Brandon ascended to the throne in 341AC, at eighteen, and ruled well from the beginning. The crown fit him easily, though the fears that plagued his grandfather were present in him as well, perhaps more so. Lysara Royce proved vital in his rule - though a quiet woman, she wielded great influence over her husband. As Brandon’s paranoia increased, she served as a bedrock of good sense, curbing the worst of her husband’s impulses. When their first child, Edderion, was born, Brandon was overjoyed. He delighted in his son, but feared others might chose to abuse this newfound weakness of his - and so forbade the boy, even then, from ever leaving sight of Winterfell. Try as she might Lysara could not get him to relent, though she did manage to get King Brandon XI Stark to bring in tutors for his son, once he was old enough. Two years later another son was born - Herbert Stark, a healthy and squalling child. Two years after that saw the birth of Cregan Stark. Only a year later Lysara gave birth to another child - their first daughter, Berena. The girl died suddenly when she was only three, and the loss affected Queen Lysara greatly. Brandon, too, grew more sullen, and without the guiding hand of his wife he turned to his long time friend and advisor, Lord Rogar Bolton. Lord Rogar all but ruled the North for the next two years, sitting for the King upon the Council of Nine, and serving as his regent. By the end of the two year withdrawal, both King and Queen were ready to return. They reemerged into public life, and not long afterward Queen Lysara grew pregnant. Once again she gave birth to a baby girl - Arrana Stark. King Brandon resumed control of the realm, ruling as he always did - justly, if a little impulsively. Rogar Bolton remained his right hand, and his wife his left - together, the three of them ruled the realm in peace and prosperity. Not two years later Queen Lysara would once again fall pregnant, though this time was not like the others. The pregnancy was hard, and for many months Lysara could hardly leave her room. She pulled through, and gave birth to a pair of twins - dark haired, blue eyed, and nearly identical in every fashion. A boy and a girl, whom she named Willam and Lyarra. By this time, Brandon had begun to grow old. His memory was not what it once was, and he could no longer ride nor fight as he used to.He leaned more heavily upon his advisors, appointing his third son, Cregan, as his regent, while Rogar Bolton took a place upon the council. Edderion was summoned home from his travels abroad, though Brandon thought it was a bit premature - he was not quite incapacitated, after all. In 359AC Queen Lysara fell pregnant once again. She was older now, though, and feeble - she had never quite recovered her strength from the difficult birth nearly a decade before. On a stormy morning in 360AC, Lysara Royce, Queen of the North, gave birth to Harrion Stark. She did not live to see nightfall. King Brandon XI Stark was heartbroken. He withdrew into his chambers, refusing to admit any visitors but his immediate family, primarily his daughters. Edderion Stark arrived from a brief stay in Karhold with the family of his new young wife, Alyssa. He assumed the role of Regent, and sat the council in place of his father. As year by year passed, Brandon Stark grew frailer and frailer. By the end he was bedridden, fed and medicated by the family Maester, Baltimus. It was not long before he passed - and Edderion Stark was crowned in his stead, as King Edderion Stark, Second of that Name, King of Winter, Lord of the Andals and the First Men, Guardian of the Vale and Protector of the Rivers and Isles. Category:House Stark Category:Northerner Category:Westerosi